Both text messaging and instant messaging are forms of personal communication that have grown in popularity and use over the last decade. Aspects and features of the invention are believed to further enable and facilitate the use and acceptance of text messaging and instant messaging with mobile devices.
In this respect, “text messaging” as used herein generally is intended to refer to the sending and receiving of text messages (sometimes abbreviated as “SMSes”) via wireless telecommunication systems preferably using a Short Message Service protocol (sometimes abbreviated as SMS). The sending and receiving of such text messages is well known and commonly performed using mobile phones or the like, such as smart phones or PDAs (hereinafter generally referred to as a “mobile device” or “mobile communication device”). Common applications of SMS include person-to-person messaging. However, SMSes also are now used to interact with automated systems, such as ordering products and services for mobile devices or participating in contests using mobile devices such as, for example, voting for contestants in American Idol competitions.
In contrast to text messaging, “instant messaging” (sometimes abbreviated as “1M”) as used herein generally is intended to refer to a form of “real-time” communication between two or more people that is based on the transmission of text. The text is conveyed over a network such as the Internet. Instant messaging requires an IM client that connects to an IM service. The 1M client commonly is installed on a computer such as a laptop or desktop. However, 1M clients are now available for use on mobile devices. Because 1M is considered “real-time,” communications back and forth between users of 1M clients sometimes is deemed a “conversation,” just as if the people were speaking directly to one another.
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the relevant art, the line between text messaging and instant messaging is also becoming less clear, as text messaging can be displayed in a threaded SMS context similar to the conventional display of an 1M conversation. Aspects and features of the invention have applicability in both contexts, i.e., in text messaging and in instant messaging, and except where the context clearly implies otherwise, aspects and features of the invention apply in the context of both text messaging systems, methods, applications, and implementations as well as 1M systems, methods, applications, and implementations.